


Too Far

by HarleysAStarBoi



Category: Spider-Man (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Break Up, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleysAStarBoi/pseuds/HarleysAStarBoi
Summary: Harry and Peter have argued before, but one day Peter's had enough
Relationships: Anya Sofia Corazon/Gwen Stacy, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker
Kudos: 26





	Too Far

Miles watched wide-eyed as Harry and Peter stood face to face, unmasked, and angry. It had started off as a small joke, a nitpick on Peter’s part. He had teased Harry that he needed to get out more and join them on vigilante missions. The joke had struck a nerve, however, and Harry got defensive.

_“Well, I’m sorry I can’t find more time off to join you getting beat up.” Harry snapped._

_Peter turned to him, the lenses in his mask wide. “I-It was just a joke, jeez, you gotta loosen up, Har.” ___

__Miles had assumed that the conversation was dropped there, he hadn’t brought it up again and the next few days passed without issue. He hadn’t noticed that Peter was becoming a little more tense than usual._ _

__Earlier that day, Harry had decided to join them for patrol. Uncharastically, he patrolled with Gwen._ _

__“Don’t you want to join Peter?” Miles questioned._ _

__Harry tensed for a moment. “No, this is fine…”_ _

__This should’ve tipped them off to the issues, but they remained ignorant until Anya had called for backup with a group of thugs that were stronger and better prepared than they had anticipated. Gwen and Harry were closer than Miles was, so they got there first. By the time Miles had arrived, the thugs were tied up and his friends were resting. However, Peter was staring at Harry, who was clutching a stab wound on his side. It was almost nerve-wracking that Peter wasn’t at Harry’s side, examining the wound as he usually would, doing his best to help Harry to the nearest spot where he can safely look over the injury. He just… stood there, staring at Harry. “Come on, we need to get back to the Spider’s Nest so Otto can take care of that,” Miles said._ _

__Two spider-bots were standing guard of the thugs as the group returned to their base of operations. Peter was unusually quiet about Harry’s injury, only sending small glances in Harry’s direction every now and then. When they returned, Otto was quick to sit Harry down and disinfect his wounds. They all removed their masks’ and spread out, winding down from the stress of the battle._ _

__“See, this is why you should join us more often,” Miles had joked._ _

__Peter had shot him a glance, but the damage was done. “It’s not my fault I have to run a company, Morales!” He had shouted angrily._ _

__It caught Miles off guard, as he took an alarmed step backward. This had gotten the others’ attention, who had stopped what they were doing to watch Harry stomp away from the table he had sat on to get stitched. “I-I’m sorry-” Miles began._ _

__Peter straightened. “Harry-”_ _

__“No, Peter. I’m sick of this crap! I don’t want to run Oscorp either, but I don’t have a choice. It was my father’s will-”_ _

__“Harry for God’s sake, will you hush?! We’ve talked about this so many times in the past few days, I get it, you’re stressed, but you don’t have to-”_ _

__“Yes, I do Peter! I have to!”_ _

__“This isn’t a burden you have to carry alone!”_ _

__And that’s how they got into the situation where they were, Harry clutching his side as he stared at Peter angrily, meeting just as much defiance._ _

__“Harry, let’s save this until we get in private.” Peter hissed warningly._ _

__“We both know that’s bullcrap, we’ll cut it off here and not mention it again.” Harry spat._ _

__“Harry-”_ _

__“I don’t have a choice. The fact is I need to run Oscorp and that doesn’t always give me time to patrol with you guys.” He stressed, motioning to everyone in the room._ _

__“Harry, for God’s sake, will you listen to me? You-”_ _

__“I am listening to you, Peter. And you’re wrong.”_ _

__“You won’t ever let me finish for you to hear what I’m trying to say!”_ _

__“You’re gonna say all the same crap.”_ _

__“You don’t know that!”_ _

__“Yes, I do, Peter!”_ _

__Miles, Gwen, Anya, and Otto stared between the arguing boys in alarm. They’ve never seen Peter and Harry fight, they’ve heard about it, sure, but they’ve never seen it in person. The two have always been careful to keep their quarrels private. It was almost surreal._ _

__“Oh my fucking god, Harry, no you don’t! You haven’t listened to anything I’ve said in the past three days! Will you just shut up and listen to me for once?!”_ _

__“Okay, tell me. What are you going to tell me that’s so important, Parker?” Harry spat out Peter’s surname like it was dirt._ _

__Peter physically flinched at the snap. “All I’m saying is that you don’t need to run Oscorp right now, you can have someone run it until you’re ready.”_ _

__“And when will that be? When I’m an adult? When I’m not a vigilante? When will I be ‘ready’? Why is this something you have to dictate?” Harry challenged._ _

__Peter took a step back at Harry’s harsh words. “Harry, you’re still in school for gods’ sake! Won’t you just take a break from running a goddamn company until we’re out of primary school?”_ _

__“Who would be in charge of Oscorp then?” He demanded._ _

__“I don’t know, someone you trust?!” It was only after the words left his mouth, did Peter realize the mistake he made._ _

__“Someone I trust? Someone I _trust?!_ For fucks sake, Peter, I can’t trust anybody! All anybody is after is my father’s money! They don’t give a shit about what I want! I can’t just hand over the company to anyone, Parker.” He shouted._ _

__Miles could see the frustration in Peter’s expression. He didn’t like seeing them fight, it was uncomfortable and disheartening, like seeing parents fight. “Guys, we should all just take a deep breath and-” Before Gwen could finish, Harry turned to her, anger blazing in his eyes._ _

__“Oh just shut up, this doesn’t concern you.” He snapped at her._ _

__Immediately, Peter’s eyes blazed with anger. “Harry! You need to calm down!”_ _

__Harry turned on Peter angrily. “No, I don’t-”_ _

__“For Gods’ sake Harold, she’s our teammate, yes you do!”_ _

__“If you care about her so much why don’t you just go frolick off with her?” Harry growled._ _

__Immediately, a rush of shock passed through the group. Peter’s mouth dropped open in alarm as an uncomfortable silence filled the air. It was known that Peter had once had a short-lived crush on Gwen when he first met her, but that crush had passed when he learned that Gwen was a lesbian and dating Anya. But for Harry to even suggest that just sent them all reeling._ _

__Peter closed his mouth and approached Harry. Harry watched his movement, his jaw set angrily. As Peter approached him, he took a deep breath before slapping him hard. Harry staggered backward in alarm, the slap catching him off guard, and looked up, a fire in his eyes. The fire quickly died, however, when he saw the furious look on Peter’s face. “How fucking dare you?” He hissed softly._ _

__Harry was quiet for a moment, obviously trying to recollect himself when Peter continued. “You’ve done shitty things. You really fucking have, and at this point, you’re taking it too far, Osborn. I’m done.” Peter managed to choke out, before he grabbed his mask, and made his way to the balcony._ _

__They all stood stunned as Peter exited the doors. Harry watched after him, wide-eyed and silent, as he pulled the mask over his face and leaped out, swinging quickly away. He glanced over at Gwen, who was hugging herself uncomfortably. “Gwen, I-I’m sorry-”_ _

__“Don’t apologize to me, you weren’t insulting me, Harry.” She sighed, looking away from him._ _

__An even thicker layer of tension fell around the room as Anya went to Gwen’s side, grabbing her hand reassuringly. “Harry, that wasn’t cool.” Miles finally managed out, crossing his arms indignantly._ _

__Harry looked down, a guilty look crossing his face. “I know…” After a few moments, he spoke again. “I’m sorry, I-”_ _

__“We are not who you need to apologize to, Harry.” Otto finally spoke._ _

__Harry looked up, meeting his gaze with bated breath._ _

__“Go,” Miles said, motioning towards the balcony._ _

__Harry looked between them, before nodding and leaving._ _


End file.
